My Heart's Content
by lelouch atobe
Summary: This story was set after Ichigo lost his powers and tries to tell what do the characters feels about it. This plot has some drama and humor. Ichigo X Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart's Content**

**Chapter I**

_**Ichigo's Heart**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Bleach. The original creator owned Bleach. I just owned this plot I made.

I, Ichigo Kurosaki possessed powers. I can see ghost since I can't remember when it begin. One day I saw a girl wearing a black kimono and holding a sword in the street. I do not know who is she but she looks like she is fighting in a bug type looking monster. On the same night I meet that girl again. The girl that I saw earlier is standing in front of me. She looks like that she is waiting for something to arrive. I asked her as "what is she doing in my room" but she didn't respond as if she doesn't notice me. And then I kicked her back because I feel mad at her not noticing me and answering at my questions. When she looked at me she seems like she is surprised at what I did and she asks how I could see her. And then she gave her name. She said that she is Rukia Kuchiki, she is a shinigami who protects the world from evil. At first I didn't believe at her. Who would believe to an explanation like that?. Until I heard a noise that came closing near us. When I heard my sisters shouting I feel afraid. I run towards downstairs in there I saw a big looking monster that is wearing a mask and it looks like the same to the monster who attacked the little girl I am meeting everytime under the post. According to Rukia that monster is called hollow. When I saw my sisters downstairs I feel that I wanted to help them. I wanted to protect them from whatever monster attacking them. But then the hollow is very strong I can't do anything and when I am the next one who will going to attack by the hollow Rukia save me. She defends the attack of the hollow for me. A blood dropped in the floor. She saves me even though she doesn't know who I am. I asked why? Why does she protect me? But she only answers me with a question, a question that if I wanted to have powers to used to protect my sisters and to defeat the hollow. On that night I become a shinigami since that night my destiny will change without me knowing it.

After that night I only believe that it is just a dream and only an accident that a truck that crash in our house ruined our home. That is what I am believed. But I meet again the shinigami named Rukia and now she is my classmate!. She said that she lost her shinigami powers because of me and she said that I must help in her duty at defeating hollows. At first I don't want to do it, at first I doubt but then I decide to do it, to continue it. Continue doing her duty as a shinigami, as a protector of this world as a shinigami and to use this powers that she give me to defeat hollows.

Since that meeting I find many adventures, I meet many faces some became my friends while some are become rivals and enemies. I learned many things, many adventures, and many friendships being a shinigami. I laugh with them, fight with them, trust with them, cry with them, believe with them and protect with them. But the time I am afraid to come happened. The powers that once I own lost. I am now just a simple human who can't even use my abilities to see spirits, hollows, arrancars and even shinigamis. Even the first shinigami I meet and save will be invincible in my eyes. I can no longer be a shinigami, I can no longer be able to sense spirits, I can never see shinigamis, friends that once I spend time with. But the one that hurts me most is I will lost my abilities to see Rukia. Eventhough she stands in front of me I can't sense her. I can never be able to talk at her. We promise that even we don't see each other or to make it simple even though I can't see and talk to her we will be still friends until the end.

Since that day my life changed again for the second time. My destiny changed from one of the greatest fighter to a mere simple human who can't do anything. Since that day I changed myself, my doings and my thinking. But there is only who thing that is still I have. It is a wish from my heart. It is a wish that is secretly buried inside my heart. The wish of believing that someday my powers will going to return and someday I will be going to become a shinigami again and someday I will be having a chance to see her again. I wanted that to happen even though I don't let others to see me sad at losing my powers. I wanted to still believe that someday it will going to happen even it is impossible.

I will believe secretly.

I will cry secretly.

I wish secretly.

I am sad secretly although I acted that I am brave at how losing my powers.

I will secretly talk to her even though I can't see her and sense her and even though my lips don't open to say a word for her.

Almost two years has past since I lost my powers. I am still longing for something. I am still wishing.

I wanted you to come back.

I want to sense again.

I want to see again.

I want to hear again.

I want to laugh again.

I want to fight again.

I just want to feel you again.

I want to come again to Seiretei.

I just…..

Wanted…..

To see you…

_This is my heart's wish_.

**Author's Notes:** How is it? This is my first fan fiction about the anime Bleach. I do not know why but it looks like I became addicted to this series. For me this series do have a same balance of drama and comedy. I can't refuse myself in trying to write a fanfic of the series of Bleach. But I wish it turns to be good.

Reviews accepted. So you can review. ^_^v


	2. Chapter 2

**My Heart's Content**

**Chapter II**

_**Rukia's Wish**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Bleach. The original creator owned Bleach. I just owned this plot I made.

Two years has passed since the last time that Ichigo saw me. It was painful for me since Ichigo became a good friend to me, he became my savior in terms when I need one, and he became my good companion in fighting hollows and a good classmate when I stayed at the living world. I missed those days. The days that we can talk, that I can laugh with him, the days that I can fight beside him and the days that we can do mission with him. Those days are gone. Those days that I really missed are buried in my memories. And even how many years will pass I will always remember.

Two years has passed since my voice reached to him. Now even though I am standing in front of him he can't see me. Although I tried to talk to him my voice can't reached his ears. There are days that I will try to sit beside him while he is resting under the tree but he still can't sense my presence. There are times that I will whisper in his ears but still nothing happened. He didn't respond. There are times that I will walk beside him but still he doesn't acknowledge me. There are times that I will watch him from afar and protect him if some hollow appears near him. That is the only thing that I can do for him even though he don't know it.

Two years has passed since he lost his powers. That two years feels like almost a centuries. At the past I said to him that it is alright if he can't see me because I can still see him. But I didn't know that seeing only him and him not seeing me will hurt more. I envied his other friends, his friends that can stay beside him and laugh beside him. I want to be with them. If I can do something to help him I will do it but I can't do anything. I envied them, I envied his friends.

Renji once said to me that I am just hurting myself at staying in Karakura Town. That I must go home and return to Seiretei but I refuse to that offer because I still wanted to stay and feel at least I am still a member of the team that is involuntary created by him. The farewell that I made with Ichigo hurts the same level that I was hurt when my favorite vice-captain/master Kaien died. I felt that a friend, brother, classmate and a part of me has gone. Sometimes I wanted to cry but I don't want others to see it so I just pretend to be okay even it hurts me.

Everyday I pray that someday. That someday his powers will return that someday his abilities will return to him, that someday he becomes a shinigami again, that someday he can see me and acknowledge my presence again. I will pray for that to come. And I will wait for it.

A secret wish in my heart was made since that day. I secretly waited for the day that he will return as being a shinigami or return his abilities to see me..

Someday I wanted that to happen….

I believed that someday it will happen…..

I will wait….. even another years will come…

I will promise….

"If I can just return to the past and stayed at there then I will stay there." Rukia said while she is staring at Ichigo while crossing the street.

"I envied humans. I will treasure the days that I experienced in staying with them in this school." Rukia said while standing at the tree inside the school property of Karakura High School.

"I wish you will do have a good day today Ichigo. World is continuously turning around and life is it continuing its path, right Ichigo. Good Luck Ichigo!." Rukia said in front of Ichigo but still Ichigo doesn't hear her.

"Oi, Rukia you are scheduled to return now to Soul Society right? You needed to make a report to them. If you where late they might scold you again." Yuroichi said to Rukia when he saw her standing near Ichigo. She is still in a cat's form.

"You're right, sorry." Rukia said to her.

"_That Ichigo he really lost his powers…."_ Yuroichi thought.

"Bye for now Ichigo." Rukia whispered when she glance again to Ichigo.

"_Does when you see a snow do you even remember me?."_ Rukia thought.

"_I felt a strange wind…. I wonder is she is near?." _Ichigo thought.

"_I still can't sense….." _Ichigo added.

A wind breeze it feels that it is really spring.

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 2 has been made is it super OC?. What do you think? Reviews are accepted. ^_^


End file.
